


Cinnamon

by mssjynx



Series: alpha / beta / omega fics [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Craig, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Smut, alpha Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: Though Tyler can be a bit of a pain to live with, there is one good thing about the alpha that Craig does enjoy: his scent.





	1. Chapter 1

Craig’s day had not been fantastic.

The beta was the definition of exhausted, driving home in the snow with a frown permanently etched into his face. Nervous energy and stress poured from his body, with every blink and exhale. He knew that he reeked of frustration and the one damn thing he wanted after such an awful day for his asshole housemate to not be home.

The relief that washed over him was like no other as Craig pulled into an empty driveway, feeling the ache in his fingers from how tightly he had been gripping the steering wheel. No car. No lights.

The house was empty and Craig thanked the universe for granting him at least one kind gift within the day of horrible accidents and bad luck.

Thank God.

Craig’s housemate, Tyler, had moved into Craig’s home a month before when his previous roommate had unkindly kicked him to the curb. Craig had never been a large fan of the man, but within their mutual crowd of friends, he was the only one who lived away from parents and with enough room for an extra person to live. Enough room for a six foot five alpha, to be specific.

And he wasn’t going to be that dickhead who refused to offer his spare room.

Plus, Tyler couldn’t be that bad, could he?

After one week of sharing the house with him, the beta realised he was very much so incorrect. He and Tyler butted heads about almost everything, from having the lights on, whether the blinds should be slanted open or pulled up, which news channel was better, hogging the shower; the list went on for hours and left the two bickering and arguing almost every time they found themselves in the same room.

Their friends found it quite a lot more amusing than either of them did, but even if Craig hated that Tyler never put the damn food back on the right shelves in the pantry, he wasn’t about to kick him out. He wasn’t heartless.

So they worked around each other, hung out with larger groups of friends and avoided prolonged interaction for the first few weeks

Thankfully, like most difficult situations; it got easier and the two, although still bickering about everything they could possible bicker about, found it easier to share the same space and get along with each other whenever need be.

They didn’t make it habit though.

Craig still preferred his own space and was more relaxed than ever in the dark house, all by himself. As he microwaved his dinner, his fingers tapped anxiously against the counter and he didn’t realise he was chewing on his lip until the microwave beeped, shocking him enough to accidentally rip a shred of skin from his lip.

He growled to himself, tasting blood and dropping his pasta to the bench. Urgency grew with each minute that passed, leg bouncing beneath the table as he scarfed down his food. As soon as his plate was empty, the beta bolted upstairs and turned left into the hall, instead of right, the direction of his room.

It had become far more common and less shameful for the beta to shove his way into Tyler’s empty room, inhaling deeply and needily. For, as much of an ass his housemate was, he did have a couple of good qualities. For a start, he was funny when he was in a good mood, he was never annoying and Craig wasn’t about to deny that the alpha was definitely up there when it came to looks. Who was Craig to refuse enjoying a little eye-candy?

But the _best_ part of Tyler that Craig simply couldn’t get enough of, was his scent.

A sweet scent of cinnamon that seeped out of the alpha’s skin. Mouth-watering: Craig had never found someone that smelled _so_ damn good.

For the first month of sharing a house, his dislike and pride pushed him away from enjoying Tyler’s scent too much. When he did the laundry he held his breath, he steered clear of Tyler’s room, ignored his towel in the bathroom and didn’t touch any clothes he left around the house. It was difficult, of course, because his scent was so attractive, and it was no wonder that as soon as he started getting along with Tyler a little more, he succumbed to his cravings.

When with Tyler, he tried to keep as close as he could without being uncomfortably so. He wasn’t against holding shirts and hoodies close to his face and losing himself in the scent of cinnamon he adored so much. He made excuses to clean up his housemate’s room, just loving to be shrouded in the scent despite whingeing and carrying on about Tyler being a mess.

And as time progressed, Craig found the scent to have more of an effect on him. It was comforting, he first noticed, feeling relaxed and content whenever he could inhale the pretty scent. Then he found himself drawn to it when he was overwhelmed, or drenched in harsher, darker emotions. Whether it be sadness, whether it be anger, whether it be fear, stress, anxiety: nothing could calm Craig down like Tyler’s scent did.

Which was why he found himself falling to the carpet, too tired to stand any longer. A pale blue shirt was snatched up from where it lay carelessly thrown to the floor and Craig didn’t hesitate to bunch it up, tuck his face into it and inhale.

The smell of cinnamon filled his lungs and he felt the knots in his back come undone. The bad taste left in his mouth by the long, terrible day behind him dissolved as though never even there. The shivers of anxiety that urged him to tremble and shake settled, his whole body relaxing down as he took another deep breath, surrounded by darkness.

Not exactly aware of how long he sat there, Craig found drowsiness seeping into his blood as each blink grew slower. Knowing the level of obliviousness his housemate owned, he tugged his own shirt off and threw it into the wash basket across the room. He replaced it with Tyler’s shirt, tugged it over his head and lifted the collar to cover his face to breathe in through the cloth.

It wasn’t the first time he’d stolen Tyler’s clothes, but if the other ever noticed, it went unmentioned and whatever items that had been borrowed returned in his washing pile soon after. With that in mind, Craig drew himself back to his feet and dragged his exhausted body to his own room. Clothed in Tyler’s shirt and scent as he crawled beneath the covers of his bed, sleep came quick and easy, drawing him into its depth and filling his dreams with familiar blue eyes.

-

He knew Tyler was home by the time morning came, being jolted out of his sleep from the sound of something shattering in the kitchen. Uncurling himself, he stretched out on his back and rolled his eyes.

 _Dumbass_. The world rolled through his mind. Feeling his spine crack in multiple satisfying places, he inhaled deeply and sighed.

The smell of cinnamon drew a smile to his lips.

“What’d you break?” Craig carded his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it as he stepped into the kitchen. He yawned, eyes flickering over Tyler who hadn’t bothered to put on a shirt. His sweatpants were sitting dangerously low on his hips and when Craig stepped up beside him to turn on the coffee machine, the beta’s eyes rolled back for half a moment at the raw, fresh scent of Tyler that filtered into his nose.

A smirk tugged at his lips as he picked up on the scent of irritation, a very common addition to the cinnamon. One that had Craig’s satisfaction peaking: irritating his housemate a hobby he very much enjoyed.

“Piss off,” Tyler bit, no real fire behind his words as he stepped away and sat at the kitchen table behind a bowl of cereal. Craig turned and hopped up to sit on the bench, eyes sparkling at the look of disapproval that crossed Tyler’s face. He didn’t like it when Craig “sat his stupid ass where he liked to make his own fucking food”.

A breath of laughter dropped from Craig’s lips as he fiddled with his coffee, another yawn escaping him as he tugged at the collar of his shirt. Tyler’s analytical gaze on his chest didn’t go unnoticed.

“Why’re you wearing my shirt?” Flat question. A hint of carelessness grazing his half-assed tone of annoyance. It was clear there was no damage being done by Craig wearing his shirt: he knew striking up a proper argument over the topic would lead to Craig doing more of what he disliked _just_ to get on his nerves.

But the grin on Craig’s face was enough to make him regret asking. “’Cause I can.” Snarky. Annoying. Tyler didn’t even bother trying to hold up a conversation with him after that.

They endured the rest of their morning without speaking, not out of dislike but simply because there was no need. Tyler got himself ready for work. Craig tried to brush past him at any given opportunity. When the alpha walked from the house without so much of a goodbye, Craig returned upstairs, still wearing the large shirt that kept him calm and content, pleasant smile shaping his lips.

He dawdled around the house, tidying and organising, before cruising through the next few episodes of his current Netflix show. The laziness of the morning had his sleepiness returning eagerly and the beta found no reason not to plod back upstairs and crawl back into his bed.

-

Terror. Panic. Horror.

Craig woke early afternoon with a void of anything kind or comforting in the centre of his chest. His heart was slamming in his ribcage, his head was pounding and his lungs seemed impossibly and painfully small as he bolted to his feet and stumbled over his blankets.

Not a single legible thought ran through his mind as he grasped his chest and staggered to his door.

The nightmare had plagued his shallow sleep, building his fear as he ran and hid in the darkness of a world that only existed in the back of his mind. The feeling of being pursued, of being hunted remained in his chest even when he stood in his own room, awake and far away from anything that could really desire to hurt him. But with his heart slamming in his ears, the fact that he was safe just didn’t sink in.”

His mind went straight to Tyler, wanting to step close or brush against him, a simple touch and an inhale of that sweet, pretty scent to settle the panic that urged his pounding heart. Despite not being his favourite person, the guy had a knack for unknowingly and subconsciously dousing Craig in reassurance whenever he was close enough.

But breathing in deep enough and focusing his ears around his heartbeat, he knew he was still home alone and it was too early for Tyler to be done with work.

He had to settle for the next best thing.

Kneeling on the floor of Tyler’s bedroom and yanking a thick, warm hoodie out of the wash-basket, Craig pressed it against his face and tried to settle his gasping. Short, sharp, shallow breaths: the hoodie wasn’t enough. Had the asshole even worn it before he threw it in the wash, or had he merely been too lazy to hang it back up…?

Craig dropped it aside and dragged himself to Tyler’s closet, yanking on the door so hard he heard the hinge groan from strain. But the strongest scent from the clothes was the washing liquid they used and Craig couldn’t stop the frustrated, stressed whine he released, throwing a panicked glance over his shoulder.

There weren’t any dirty clothes in the room. There wasn’t anything to calm him down: he ignored the feeling of dependence in his chest, unsatisfied cravings only amplifying his overwhelming emotions. He didn’t think about any sort of boundaries, any lines he was blurring in his panic; he could hardly focus on anything other than the need to have his lungs filled with cinnamon-scented air.

He snatched up one of Tyler’s pillows and his knees nearly buckled when he buried his face in it and inhaled. Strong, heavy scent. Tyler’s scent.

 _Exactly_ what he needed. Without thinking for even a moment, Craig crawled atop Tyler’s bed and dropped flat against the mattress, keeping his face pressed to the fabrics that reeked of Tyler. He hardly noticed what he was doing as each deep breath had the panic melting and the fear disappearing.

This scent was strong. This scent was powerful. And all Craig wanted was to be surrounded with it. A relieved whine breached his lips, eyes closed in pleasure as he rolled onto his back, dragging his shoulders and back along the mattress before rolling back onto his front and pressing himself into the bed. Driven by instinct more than anything, he twisted and turned, painting himself with the scent that brought him relief, satisfaction and reassurance.

He keened, a low sound of content as he stretched out on the bed that wasn’t his. His breath was no longer sharp and shallow, but his heart still thumped purposefully in his chest. Feelings of different pains and fears evaporated, replaced by pleasure and satisfaction.

He hadn’t realised how much he had _desired_ to be covered in Tyler’s scent. He hadn’t realised how much he loved it. He didn’t dare admit to himself that he always wanted to smell like that, like Tyler. He didn’t want to even think of the implications.

One thought leading to another, guilt dripped into the now-clear foreground of his mind. He had infiltrated Tyler’s bed and he had left his scent _everywhere_. It was like an infiltration of privacy, pushing himself over a line he wasn’t sure Tyler would be all that okay with.

But smothered in the smell of cinnamon, he found it difficult to stress about that and instead left the shame behind as he left the room, shutting the door as a physical barrier. He’d have to face the consequences of Tyler getting pissed. But the alpha wasn’t to be home for hours so there was no point in worrying.

With a fuzzy, comfortable feeling in his chest, he settled on the couch and watched episode after episode as he waited.

-

Tyler wasn’t one for greetings. It wasn’t expected from him. It wasn’t delivered from him. When he came home from work, Craig watched him kick off his shoes and walk straight to the stairs, hardly glancing in his direction where he sat on the kitchen bench, nursing a cup of hot cocoa.

He listened, mind blank as the sound of the shower turning on reached his ears. He spent a few minutes padding around the kitchen, putting away clean dishes and cleaning the bench and sink. He wasn’t a perfectionist, or a germaphobe, but he definitely liked his space to be clean; no matter how hard that became when Tyler was introduced to his permanent day-to-day life.

He didn’t notice Tyler had returned from his shower until he had placed his empty cup in the sink, thoughtlessly hopping back up onto the counter as his eyes slid to the doorway where Tyler leant, sharp eyes meeting his.

Huh. Lack of malice. Lack of warmth. Tyler had a talent for giving absolutely nothing away. Without moving from the doorway, and without bothering to say hi, he spoke, asking: “Why is your scent all over my bed?”

And despite the loud beating of his head, Craig still managed to flash his snarky grin as he kicked his legs back and forth, gripping the edge of the counter. “Thought I’d have a nap. Wrestled a stray cat that wandered in and then pissed in your bed for good measure. Y’know: just dog things.”

Still coated in Tyler’s scent, there wasn’t any room for him to be anxious or worried. And even without it, he still wouldn’t have been. The alpha never did really scare him and he wasn’t one for pushing more than petty arguments and biting comments.

You had to _really_ fuck up to get Tyler angry.

And Craig knew better than that. At the pointed, unamused glare, Craig snickered and rolled his eyes. “I’m kidding. I was just looking for something and checked your bed.” The lie slipped off his tongue easily.

Anger didn’t show in those piercing eyes. But as Tyler took two steps into the kitchen, Craig didn’t miss how said eyes widened and his pupils noticeably dilated as his nostrils flared. Perhaps Tyler was used to the thin hint of his own scent on Craig, left by a shirt or the use of his blanket in the living room, but he clearly hadn’t been expecting to be hit by his own scent, overwhelming powerful, reeking from Craig’s skin and clothes.

The beta noticed the change immediately, brows raising as Tyler faltered, eyes sharpening and jaw setting. His slow steps turned into purposeful strides, taking possession of the space between Craig’s knees. “Craig.” The way Tyler spoke his name, low and controlling, had a shiver crawling up Craig’s spine. The beta was all too aware of how close they were, feeling the heat from Tyler’s body within their proximity and smelling the alpha’s scent, as well as the heavy, clouding emotions that were filling Tyler’s head. He pressed his hands down on the cold marble counter, flat and outstretched. Craig glanced down, the exposure of Tyler’s sharp claws a sign that the alpha was definitely not as calm or in control of himself as he usually was. “Fucking with my bedsheets wouldn’t _drench_ you in my scent.” Holding Craig’s frozen stare for a few moments longer, Tyler pressed closer and ducked his head, rolling his shoulders as he left little space between his face and Craig’s neck.

Craig hardly moved, tilting his head up and holding his tongue and his breath as Tyler’s lashes fluttered, the alpha breathing in deep. His exhale was followed by a low growl, tongue flicking out almost as though tasting the scent that surrounded the two of them. Craig was all too aware of how close they were. He was all too aware of how hot he felt. He was all too aware of the scent of _need_ that seeped from the man in front of him.

His shallow breathing hitched as he felt Tyler drag his nose up the length of his neck, breathing heavy over his throat and nosing at his pulse. “Plus,” the alpha murmured, tease in his voice, “I heard your heart jump. You can’t lie to me, Craig.”

Craig couldn’t help his eyes rolling back as he inhaled. If he thought Tyler’s bed was overpowering, then Tyler’s raw scent and eagerness was strong enough to knock him out. He could feel its effect. He could feel his heart racing, something Tyler could definitely hear, and the heat that radiated from his skin, the red that flushed his cheeks.

 _Breathe, Craig_. He was finding the task of remaining conscious _far_ too difficult as Tyler’s breath washed over his ear, growl rumbling from the back of his throat.

“So, what were you doing in my bed?” Cocky. Arrogant. If Craig wasn’t so worked up, he would have snapped something sharp and snarky back at his housemate for being so overly confident.

But in the current predicament, such a task was far from possible. He struggled to swallow. Taking a long moment and a deep breath, he tried not to focus on Tyler’s nose grazing his throat. “Okay,” he breathed, “Maybe I really like your scent.” Craig could _feel_ Tyler’s wolfish grin against his neck and when he felt canines nip at his collarbone, he couldn’t stop the weak whine sounding from his throat, knuckles white where he gripped the counter.

Everything was hot. Everything was heavy. He didn’t know what to focus on, what to think, what to feel, what to say. All he knew was that he was loving every second of everything going on around him and the last thing he wanted was for Tyler to move away.

A soft hum of acknowledgement sounded from Tyler as he drew back a few inches, enough to catch Craig’s gaze and study the soul behind them. “And stealing my clothes wasn’t enough?” he inquired, watching the way Craig pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I was panicking… Didn’t- Didn’t think about it until I was already coating myself in your scent. Nothi-… Nothing calms me down like your scent.” His voice hardly raised higher than a whisper, stammering when Tyler knowingly slid one hand from Craig’s knee to his thigh, resting it there with meaning and lighting a bonfire in Craig’s stomach. He couldn’t help his honesty, biting back another whine as he exhaled. “You smell _so_ good.”

That was definitely the right answer as Tyler’s grin broadened, flashing canines as Craig watched through his lashes. His tongue slid out over his bottom lip once again, almost tasting the sweetness of the cinnamon in the air.

Tyler’s other hand crawled up Craig’s thigh, and the beta could hardly follow his housemate’s speed as Tyler slipped his hands up, fitting them over Craig’s hips and pulling him forward to sit on the edge of the counter. The heat between them magnified and Craig’s legs instinctively wrapped around Tyler’s hips, stood snugly between Craig’s thighs. Eyes wide, he was at a loss of reactions as Tyler dipped his head and nudged Craig’s chin up, grazing his lips and nose down the centre of Craig’s throat. His teeth grazed the beta’s Adam’s apple before he placed a row of kisses along the arch between Craig’s neck and shoulder, teeth brushing against his skin like a match against the box.

Craig’s nose was full of everything Tyler. Cinnamon. Heat. _Arousal._ A thoughtful hum had his insides stirring, fire roaring as he tried not to think about the burning hand that was settled comfortably at the very top of his thigh. “Well right now, you’re so coated in my scent, anyone who smelt you like this would think we were getting up to a lot more… _fun_ while being a lot more naked than we are now,” he practically purred against Craig’s collarbone, and the tease in his words as well as the strong implications behind them drew an unstoppable, needy moan from Craig, whose head hung to the side, eyes closed and head tilted to expose the boiling skin of his neck and shoulder for the alpha.

His hands jumped to Tyler’s shoulders as he dragged his tongue along the length of Craig’s collarbone, eliciting a whimper from the weak beta.

A growl echoed in response, deep and possessive. Possessive over Craig. There was nothing intimidating about it, nothing worrying, no reason for Craig to feel any sort of fear as the low sound pressed to the side of his neck, canines sharp against the sensitive skin. “I like my scent on you,” Tyler admitted, voice losing it’s teasing tone and gaining an edge instead. An edge of control, of hunger. “You smell unavailable. Already taken. Claimed-“

“Mated,” Craig breathed, finishing Tyler’s train of thought for him, receiving a warning snarl as Tyler pressed open-mouthed kisses down the side of Craig’s neck, hands tightening on Craig’s hip and thigh, fingers curled just enough to prick Craig with the points of his claws. As if to test, or warn, or give Craig a taste of what the wolf in him howled for, Tyler sucked lightly on his skin, pressing his teeth down as if to breach his skin but not doing so yet.

“By me.” As if to emphasise, he tugged Craig closer, pressing against him; chest-to-chest, hips-to-hips. He drew his head up, nipping at Craig’s jaw and skimming his bottom lip with his canines, but not yet sealing their lips together. Craig met his eyes, seeing the same neediness he bet his own reflected. His skin tingled, burning hot and crawling with anticipation. “I want you to smell like me. Only me. _Always_ me.” His words were poised as a threat, but not towards Craig himself. “My mate.” Two words. Heavy words. Dropped from the lips of a predator.

That was it for Craig, the beta slipping one hand up to curl around the back of Tyler’s neck. “Yes.” The whisper of a breath murmured against Tyler’s lips, before Craig’s eyes rolled back and his lips pressed urgently to Tyler’s.

And from that kiss, explosives detonated within Craig’s chest, claws digging into his skin and drawing blood at the back of his hip, though he hardly noticed. He tilted his head, lips parting to allow Tyler to press closer, to explore, to memorise, to claim. The tongue that slid along his bottom lip tied a knot in Craig’s lower stomach. He didn’t even try to stop the satisfied moan from painting itself against Tyler’s tongue.

When Tyler drew back, fire roared behind his eyes, barely any blue visible because of how dilated his pupils were. “Don’t want anyone to be able to be near you without noticing my scent on you. Don’t want anyone to look at you the way I look at you. Don’t want anyone to think of you the way I think of you. No one touches you like I touch you. No one gets you like I get you.” He tattooed each word to the sensitive skin just below Craig’s jaw, growling between his words and making sure each one was buried in Craig’s mind for good. After a deep inhale and a long, low sound, Tyler nipped harshly at the soft skin, sliding his tongue over the irritated skin to soothe it right after. “Mine,” he growled. “Want you to be mine and only mine. Want you to smell like me and only me. Want to mark you. Want to _claim_ you.”

Breathless. Needy. _Starving._ “Then claim me.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

_When Tyler drew back, fire roared behind his eyes, barely any blue visible because of how dilated his pupils were. “Don’t want anyone to be able to be near you without noticing my scent on you. Don’t want anyone to look at you the way I look at you. Don’t want anyone to think of you the way I think of you. No one touches you like I touch you. No one gets you like I get you.” He tattooed each word to the sensitive skin just below Craig’s jaw, growling between his words and making sure each one was buried in Craig’s mind for good. After a deep inhale and a long, low sound, Tyler nipped harshly at the soft skin, sliding his tongue over the irritated skin to soothe it right after. “Mine,” he growled. “Want you to be mine and only mine. Want you to smell like me and only me. Want to mark you. Want to claim you.”_

_Breathless. Needy. Starving. “Then claim me.”_

_-_

Tyler didn’t need to be told twice. He sought out Craig’s warm mouth with his own again, sealing their lips together and not hesitating to press his tongue past the beta’s lips. He curled one arm around his lower back, yanking Craig closer as he tilted his head and deepened their kiss.

Craig could do nothing but submit, melting under Tyler’s touch. A warm hand drifted down Craig’s back, slipping easily beneath the waistband of his sweatpants to settle over the curve of his ass. When it squeezed, Craig reacted _perfectly_ , jerking his hips forwards and breaking the kiss to gasp. His head tipped back, sharp exhale followed by a breathy whine as Tyler’s mouth dropped to his collarbones, kissing and nipping with vigour and heat.

Heat enveloped the both of them and cheeks flushed with want. Craig rocked forwards, rolling his hips in small circles and brushing himself against Tyler through the restrictions of their clothing. He had never felt such a hatred towards jeans as he did in that moment, wanting nothing more than for Tyler to get them off and away where they couldn’t interfere.

Part of his mind tried to vocalise that thought, wanting Tyler to get on with it so he could relish in the pleasure of skin on skin. But just as he attempted to let the desperate words slip from his lips, Tyler dragged his canines over the arch of muscle between his shoulder and his neck, hard enough to draw little red lines along the sensitive skin, and all ability to form proper words disappeared.

The whine he released was loud and needy. He couldn’t stop it from passing his lips, squeezing his eyes shut as he dug his fingers into the muscle of his alpha’s shoulders. Tyler tensed, pausing with his bared teeth pressed to Craig’s neck, before an answering growl rolled off his tongue.

He moved slowly, slipping his hand up beneath the back of Craig’s shirt to rest his fingertips on the skin between his shoulder blades. Slowly, Tyler drew his claws down Craig’s back, leaving trails of fire across his skin. He practically purred against Craig’s skin as needy fingers lifted and buried themselves in the hair at the back of Tyler’s head.

“Are you sure you want this,” Tyler murmured, sliding his tongue over the patch of skin he’d been abusing with his lips and teeth.

Craig released a shallow exhale, catching his breath and leveling his head just a few moments; long enough to respond with a breathless: “I _need_ this.” He didn’t mean to sound so desperate, but he couldn’t help it, surrounded by Tyler’s heat, Tyler’s scent, his own scent. Tugging on Tyler’s hair, he lifted the alpha’s face to his and pressed a weak kiss to his lips, loving the feeling of Tyler exhaling against his upper-lip, urging him closer. When Craig pulled back, he lost himself in the starving look in his alpha’s blue gaze. “Take a deep breath,” he whispered, squeezing his shoulder to keep Tyler listening to his words. A deep breath in. Blue eyes rolled back with pleasure. “Can’t you smell how much I need you?”

Tyler’s growl was low and menacing, possessive of the beta who he was seconds away from tearing apart beneath him. He slipped both hands beneath Craig’s thighs and lifted him, tucking his head back to his flushed neck just to inhale the addictive scent of arousal, desperation, and need once again.

It only took a few moments before Craig was dropping back onto Tyler’s mattress, keening in pleasure when he realised he was surrounded by even more of Tyler’s scent. But with his eyes on Tyler, he couldn’t focus on much else, propping up on his elbows as the alpha crawled onto the mattress with his lip pulled back in an excited snarl.

Craig felt like his heart was about to explode right out of his chest, heat smothering him as he squirmed on the mattress. The pounding against his ribcage was deafening and Tyler was moving too slow for the needy beta. When he finally fit himself between Craig’s legs, he sat up and yanked his shirt over his head.

And the sight of Tyler above him, shoulders, chest and arms all flexing as he threw the shirt across the room; Craig didn’t know if he was going to survive much longer. He didn’t know what would kill him first; heatstroke, cardiac arrest, or suffocation from Tyler leaning over him with a grin powerful enough to make him completely forget how to breathe.

Icy blue eyes took a few extra moments to study him where he lay, flushed and breathing heavy. Craig knew how little self control Tyler had when it came to what he wanted.

And right now, it was no secret what he wanted, what he _desired_.

If the look of hunger in his eyes wasn’t enough to prove just how eager he was to take Craig apart, than the way the alpha grabbed two fistfuls of his own shirt that Craig was wearing and ripped it straight down the middle definitely showed it. The beta gasped, flinching as the ruined shirt was yanked out from beneath him and thrown to the floor.

Then Tyler was pressing closer, hand gripping Craig’s thigh as he rolled his hips down against Craig’s. The sparks of pleasure jolted through Craig and his breath hitched. He curled one arm behind Tyler’s neck and grasped a fistfull of bedsheet with the other. Lifting one leg up to hook over Tyler’s lower back, he managed a grin, holding Tyler’s gaze captive with his own. “You have somethin’ against that shirt?” he forced out, trying to quiet his panting as Tyler grinned in response to the snark, dipping his head and pressing heavy, wet kisses up the centre of Craig’s chest.

“Yeah. It was gonna stop me from leaving so many marks on you that people are gonna assume you’re a newly mated _omega_.” The low, level words painted themselves across Craig’s chest and the beta felt a heavy red flush rise in his cheeks at the thought. Anticipation crawled up his spine, exhilaration flushing his system as Tyler ground down between Craig’s legs again. His gasps and whimpers only urged the alpha on, finally committing with his mouth to the curve of Craig’s shoulder, and piercing the skin with his teeth. He bit down, hard enough to leave a mark but not cause his beta too much pain.

The sound Craig released was somewhere between a shout and a moan, body responding too eagerly as his back arched and his hips pushed up to meet Tyler’s. The alpha groaned against his shoulder, loosening his jaw and busying himself with cleaning the blood away from the bite.

He couldn’t spend as much time as he may have wanted to, tending to the love-bite. One of Craig’s hands dragged down Tyler’s chest, reaching his jeans and yanking at the waistband. Far too easily, he undid the alpha’s fly and, with a teasing smirk and a brilliant idea, he dropped his hand down to where Tyler’s excitement was really not doing so well at hiding itself.

Watching the dark look in Tyler’s eyes, he cupped his bulge, grinning breathlessly as he drew the whisper of a moan from the alpha. Tugging on Tyler’s hair with his other hand, Craig drew the other closer, placing kisses along his jaw and rubbing his nose against his pulse. He caught the alpha’s earlobe between his teeth and moaned into his ear, loving the way Tyler’s hips jerked forward in response, grinding against his hand.

“Are you gonna lick my wound clean, or are you gonna fuck me?” He spoke slow and quiet, hardly louder than a whisper and controlled with all the steadiness Craig could muster in his pleasure-ridden mind.

If there was one thing Craig knew how to do, it was how to get _exactly_ what he wanted.

Tyler drew back with a growl, stepping back off the bed and kicking his jeans away Craig watched, excitement bubbling in his chest. He swore his heart almost stopped when Tyler dropped his boxers, showing off his arousal. They were both well past the point of modesty, and before Craig to think of a sassy comment to make about the situation, Tyler reached forward and grasped his calves with both hands, yanking him across the mattress to the end of the bed.

He curled his fingers around the waistband of Craig’s sweatpants, smirking at the look of shock on the beta’s face. It was a rare occurrence for Craig to be left speechless, but he couldn’t help the heat that built low in his stomach at the action of being manhandled.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” Tyler purred, the scent of delight rolling off him in waves strong enough to help snap Craig back into his senses.

He squirmed, spreading his legs subconsciously. Tyler’s hands were so close to where he needed them most and everything was getting too hot, too overwhelming. All he could manage, grasping Tyler’s shoulders and lifting his hips off the bed, was a pleading whine.

It was fortunate that Tyler was feeling kind, relieving Craig of the pressure as he tugged off both his sweatpants and boxers. The cool air that washed over him had the beta sighing, legs spreading and hands reaching for Tyler’s. Sharp blue eyes devoured him as he got a grip on the alpha’s hand, tugging him back onto the mattress to hover above him.

“Tyler,” he breathed, not sure if he was capable of saying much else. He intertwined his fingers with the hand he’d grabbed, shivering as Tyler’s claws drifted up the underside of his thigh.

As they trailed down, Craig’s heartbeat quickened.

“You ready, baby?” he purred, claws retracting and soft fingertips tracing circles on Craig’s cheek.

He swallowed down a needy sound, slipping his other hand down his chest and stomach. “Yes, yes, yes,” he panted, biting his tongue as he curled his fingers around his own heat. “Get _on_ with it.”

A scolding hand snapped onto his wrist and the beta whined in disagreement. “No touching yourself,” Tyler commanded, pulling Craig’s hand away. He unlinked their fingers, settling both his hands to Craig’s hips. “I’ll put you in paradise in just a moment, baby.”

The beta keened as large hands eased him back into the centre of the mattress, Tyler staying close enough to satisfy him but putting them in reach of the bedside table. Tugging out the drawer, he found the bottle he was looking for and popped the cap. With Craig’s eyes on him, he unlinked their fingers and drizzled lube over his two digits.

Craig shifted, pushing to sit upright and twisting. “Should I-” Tyler’s hand caught his shoulder, shoving him ungracefully back down onto his back. He leaned over the beta, flashing a grin before locking their lips and pushing Craig’s leg up to give himself access to his entrance.

At the first touch of the cold, slick finger, Craig shivered, grazing his teeth over Tyler’s tongue and biting eagerly at his lips. When that finger pushed up into him, he bit back his gasp and broke the kiss to let his head fall back against the mattress. “I want you on your back,” Tyler purred, kissing at his jaw. The feeling was always an odd one to begin with, the beta unable to stop the squirming of his hips. Tyler watched, fire in his eyes as he drew his finger out and back in, feeling Craig’s muscles clench around him. “I wanna see your face while I’m fucking you.”

Craig felt his cheeks heat up, red painted over his nose as he bit his bottom lip. He met Tyler’s eyes and inhaled the heavy scent of cinnamon. A second finger pushed into him, much to quick, much to eager. He gasped, nostrils flooded with scent of desire and hunger.

He had no control over his body in that moment, two fingers pushing in and out of him as his hips squirmed. His knee drew up, hips lifting off the bed in attempts to push Tyler’s fingers deeper into him. Each time, they eased back out and never gave him the full satisfaction. “Tyler, I need- I need more-” Craig moaned, gripping the bed sheets as his hip thrust up against each intrusion. “Plea- Please, jus-” A low whine slipped through his teeth as Tyler’s fingers drove harder and deeper, lingering inside him for a few more moments.

His eyes fell shut, hips rocking weakly as those fingers curled and pressed against his inner walls, spreading and scissoring and searching for that little knot of nerves. Every little twitch, every little motion, every change had a ripple of pressure pushing up through him. Like the epicentre of an earthquake, the tension had become too much and the waves of pressuring pleasure were making him tremble.

When Tyler drove his fingers in deep and the tips of his fingertips grazed Craig’s prostate, blinding white took over the beta’s vision. His back arched, pleasure bolting up his spine like a bolt of electricity, that left his thighs shaking and heart racing. “Tyler-” he gasped out, cut off as those fingers stroked the gland teasingly. Shivers rocked through Craig’s body, an unstoppable whine slipping from his lips and his hips jolting in response.

His insides tangled in his lower stomach, tying themselves in knots and tightening with every jolt of pleasure. The teasing dance of pressure inside him was pushing them too close and too quickly to snapping and he could feel his own precum dribbling over the head of his dick.

“I’m- You gotta- Tyler-” No legible sentence made its way past his lips as Tyler dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to his mating mark. “Tyler, _stop_ ,” Craig pushed, hips bucking helplessly. He didn’t want to come just yet.

Though his body contradicted his mind, whining in loss as Tyler’s fingers slipped out of him, he breathed a sigh of relief and let his legs relax as Tyler drew up above him. At the glimpse of concern in the alpha’s blue eyes, Craig smiled weakly and shook his head. Tipping his chin up, Tyler got the picture and dipped down to lock their lips again.

For a long few moments, they shared that kiss, relishing in the taste of one another and seeking out territory they’d never thought they’d tread. Tyler sighed against Craig’s top lip, the beta nipping at his tongue and letting soft, lazy sounds mingle between their mouths. Eventually his strength came back to his arms, weakened from the constant tensing and flexing, and he lifted his hands to wander over Tyler’s shoulders and biceps.

He licked into the alpha’s mouth as he trailed his fingers down his chest, locking the memories for all of his overloaded senses away to never be forgotten. How tough and packed his muscles were under Craig’s fingers. How the scent of cinnamon, need and desire painted his skin, stained his taste-buds as Tyler’s tongue licked along the underside of his. The weight of the man above him, his presence; hot and heavy. “You’re okay.” Not spoken like a question, but not stated as though he knew. Awaiting reassurance, making sure Craig’s interruption of his prepping wasn’t of regret, or remorse, or fear or pain. Tyler pressed the words against Craig’s lips and tongue, sucking on his bottom lip and growling softly.

Craig nodded, splitting their lips for a moment as his hand reached Tyler’s happy trail, fingertips drifting along the line of thick black hair until reaching the base of the alpha’s cock. “I don’t want to come on your fingers,” he explained, letting his touch curl around Tyler’s arousal and watching the alpha try and and hide his response. He pushed up on his elbow, letting his breath wash over Tyler’s ear as he kissed up his jaw. “I want you to fuck me and _really_ make me yours. I wanna come with you inside me,” he whispered, drawing his hand up and sliding his thumb up over the slit.

Tyler’s head hung, shaky exhale falling to Craig’s shoulder as the alpha jerked his hips into the touch. The growl that rumbled from the back of his throat was faded and unfocused as Craig pumped his hand up and down his length, swirling the pad of his thumb around the head and over his slit with each thrust.

The beta fell back against the mattress, dropping his hand much to the displeasure that flickered in distracted blue eyes. He swept the bottle of lube from the edge of the mattress, uncapping it and watching Tyler’s face closely as he drizzled it all over the palm of his hand.

With a grin, he slid his slickened hand up and over Tyler’s cock, adoring the way blue eyes fluttered shut and sharp teeth revealed themselves to filter a groan of pleasure. His clean hand curled around to flatten against the alpha’s lower back, pulling his hips down.

“Fuck me,” Craig murmured, watching how Tyler’s blue eyes sparked upon opening. Lifting back to sit on his haunches, he slid his hands up the undersides of Craig’s thighs, spreading his legs as the beta panted in anticipation.

Tyler pushed in slowly, not stopping until he was fully seated within his beta. Head tipped back and mouth agape, Craig arched and squirmed with every inch that filled him up.

“Tyler,” he gasped, pushing back against him when the alpha dipped down to kiss up his sternum. He pushed a soft growl against Craig’s throat, giving him a moment to adjust as he rocked his hips lightly. Claws pierced the skin of Tyler’s shoulders. “M- move, Tyler. Plea- Please-”

Whether it was a lack of control, or perhaps just to drive Craig wild, Tyler drew himself only partially out of his beta and jerked his hips _hard_ to drive deeply into him. He growled again, lifting to bite at Craig’s jaw and press his tongue flat to the pulse beneath the edge of his jawbone.

Craig tipped his head, allowing more space for his mate to bite at and suck marks into the skin on the side of his neck. Breathless noises left his lips as Tyler continued to push himself in and out of Craig, a slow pace pushing long, powerful waves of pleasure through the both of them. The build up was torture; Craig couldn’t keep his eyes open.

The knots in his stomach made their presence known again with a sharp tug as the head of Tyler’s cock barely brushed against his prostate, and a whine of warning slipped past his teeth before he could stop it.

As if to taste that warning, to taste Craig’s need, Tyler lifted his head and pressed his lips firmly to Craig, forearms resting on the mattress either side of his head. His hips went from slow driving to sharp thrusts, jerking hard and fast as the tightness and heat consumed him with pleasure.

There was no hesitation in the kiss, fire between their mouths as Tyler pushed his tongue past Craig’s lips to seek the taste of his mate’s pleasure. Whine, gasp, moan; all pressed to his own tongue and lips as he adjusted his position over Craig and jerked his hips down harder.

A needy whine, uncontrolled claws drew bleeding lines down the alpha’s back. Satisfaction rolled in a possessive growl.

“Mine.” _Mated. Claimed_. The word tattooed itself to Craig’s bottom lip.

“Yours.” _Breathless. Desperate._ There was no hesitation in the beta’s voice, no second thought or concern. He didn’t need to think about it; being beneath the alpha, Tyler fucking him hard enough to tear the beta’s mind apart.

Tyler was his mate, and he was Tyler’s.

“‘M- I’m close-” A short gasp separated their lips. Craig’s head fell back, hips rocking as he felt the knots in his gut tighten. Tyler’s mouth dropped to the mating bite. Teeth digging into a wound already attempting to heal. “Tyler- Al- _Alpha_!” The alpha growled in approval, biting down harder and slamming his hips down with bruising force.

There wasn’t any more strength in Craig’s body to hold back his climax, direct pressure against his prostate too much to control. He threw his head back against the mattress, crying out as the tides of pleasure formed a tsunami, rolling through his body for longer than felt possible.

He barely noticed as Tyler’s mouth dropped to his collarbone, biting and nipping as he drifted to Craig’s other shoulder. He rode the beta through his orgasm, not slowing his power or speed as he reached his own climax, seated as deep as he could go within Craig.

Face tucked into the side of Craig’s neck, thrusts slowed to lazy grinding as he milked Craig’s prostate and let the pleasure settle and calm within his own chest.

Falling still, he sighed, eyes closed and listening to Craig’s heartbeat race beneath his own chest. Drowned in exhaustion, the two laid there and listened as their heartbeats slowed to a pleasant beat. Tyler didn’t remember when Craig found his hand, but he didn’t think into it as he lifted their intertwined fingers and pressed his lips to the back of his beta’s hand.

Pushing up onto his elbows, he cast his eyes over the blissed out expression that graced Craig’s face. When the beta shifted his hips, relaxing down on the mattress, his eyes bolted open in surprise.

“Wha- What’s happening,” he gasped, scrambling to fit his arms under him and half sit up. Tyler rolled his eyes, dropping his weight back onto Craig’s chest and forcing his mate to lay back.

He pressed a gentle kiss to the wound on his shoulder, feeling Craig slowly relax under him as he licked and cleaned away the blood of the bite. “We’re knotted together,” he explained, words coming out no louder than a gentle murmur. “It’ll last for a couple hours.”

Lazy fingers swept through the tangled mess of Tyler’s hair, Craig’s eyes closing as his mate pampered and soothed the wounds across his neck and shoulders. “I thought alphas could only knot with omegas though.” No concern in his voice, but Tyler picked up on the undertone of strain in his mate’s tone, immediately lifting to examine Craig’s face.

“Are you in pain?” he demanded, feeling the hips beneath his squirm lightly, thighs lifting and relaxing as if trying to find a comfortable position.

A soft sound of negation. “Not pain, just… discomfort,” he mumbled, a gentle purr sounding involuntarily from the back of his throat as careful lips kissed along his jaw and cheek bones.

Reluctant, but unwilling to bother fussing over his roommate. “I mated with you,” he murmured, voice not giving away anything he thought or felt about the fact. “So our bodies reacted, but- but we won’t be mates unless you return the bite. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to then. And it’ll wear off in a few-”

Craig’s hand fell away from the messy hair, eyes peeking open as he pushed the palm of his hand over Tyler’s mouth. “Shut up.” He lifted his head, baring his teeth in explanation. Tyler’s blue eyes rolled but couldn’t hide his glee that Craig’s pleasure-driven words had been true and honest.

He curled his arm beneath Craig’s back, holding them chest-to-chest as he rolled them gently over to let the beta lay comfortably atop his chest. Not waiting any longer, tired lips crawled up from his chest to his collar. Sharp teeth sunk into the muscle of Tyler’s neck and the alpha let out a pleasured sigh at the mating bite.

Craig hummed happily into the wound, relishing in the waves of satisfaction that coursed through his blood for a moment before he drew back to clean the wound and leave kisses all over his alpha’s neck and throat.

“Y’know,” Tyler’s voice drew Craig’s attention back to his face, “this doesn’t mean you can keep stealing my clothes.”

The childish grin showed the beta’s disagreement. “You can _try_ and stop me,” he patted Tyler’s chest, propping his head on one hand so he could admire the bruising, bitten lips that sat in a feigned frown on the alpha’s face.

Said lips parted as if to speak, but Craig didn’t let them; he leant forward and covered them with his own, drawing a surprised sound from Tyler before the alpha melted into the slow, loving kiss.

“Do us both a favour an’ shut the fuck up.” Craig barely pulled back to mumble the teasing words against his alpha’s lips, not giving him any time to respond as he returned his focus to the kiss. His tongue slid along Tyler’s bottom lip, gentle smile pulling at his mouth as he heard the quiet rumble of reluctance emitted from behind Tyler’s teeth.

Whether the alpha wanted to rebut the command or snap something sassy back, he didn’t bother. Muscled arms tightened around Craig’s waist, a lazy hand grabbing at the blanket that had been thrown aside and dragging it over the both of them. They kissed, Tyler keeping his mate distracted from the discomfort of his knot inside him.

Soft, sweet nothings of: “My mate”, “Smell so sweet” and “Mine, just mine” were murmured between them until eventually, with his face tucked into Tyler’s neck, Craig fell asleep feeling more relaxed, comfortable and content than ever before.

 


End file.
